


The Good, The Bad, The Morally Ambiguous

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick invites Slade and Tiger over to see him and Bruce, but for a very specific purpose.  He wants sex in a big way, and they're going to have to help him.





	The Good, The Bad, The Morally Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink fill: Orgy/Group sex

“I don't know how you talk me into these things, kid,” Slade said, sizing up the other two men.

Dick laughed. “It's because you're mad about me.”

Bruce stood stiffly in one corner, watching Slade and the newcomer.

“This wouldn't be some sort of trap, would it?” Tiger asked.

“No. Just an elaborate plan to get you three to fuck me,” Dick said. “But like, at the same time.”

“Well it's your circus, kid,” said Slade. “How do you want to run it?”

Dick pointed to Tiger. “I want you in my ass.” He pointed to Slade. “I want you in my mouth.” He looked to Bruce. “You, I want after.”

Dick walked to the hotel room’s bed, stripping out of his uniform as he did. He laid back on the bed, spread open.

“Well?” he asked, looking back at them.

Slade was the first to move. “If you’re that eager, kid, I won’t complain.”

“You’d better not,” Dick said, grinning.

Slade rubbed Dick’s cheek with his knuckles, massaging the muscle there. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Dick licked his lips and opened his mouth. Slade pushed in.

Tiger moved next, undoing his fly as he climbed up on the bed. He popped open the bottle of lube on the bedside and spread it over his fingers. He pushed in one finger, letting Dick adjust before pushing in the second. Dick moaned around Slade’s cock with each thrust. He hummed and drooled around the cock in his mouth, Slade going easy on him while he adjusted to it.

Tiger lubed up his cock and slid in, Slade timing his own thrust to match. Dick gagged as Slade’s cock drove down his throat and Tiger shoved into him. He felt filled in a way he’d never been before, but there was something missing. He opened his eyes and looked to Bruce, who was sitting across the room looking very solemn.

Dick crooked a finger at him and Bruce stood up, walking stiffly over to the bed. He knelt beside Dick and took Dick’s cock into his hand, stroking it. Dick moaned and rocked between Slade and Tiger as best he could, willing them to move faster, harder.

Slade needed no encouragement. Holding Dick’s head steady, he thrust into Dick, his hips snapping back and forth. Dick groaned and choked on his cock, making small noises as Slade moved. Tiger picked up his pace, pounding into Dick with abandon. Dick’s eyes teared up, but he reached out for Bruce, moaning as best he could, “More, more!”

Bruce took Dick into his mouth, sucking gently on his head before taking him down into his throat. Dick cried out against Slade’s cock, rocking his hips up to meet Bruce’s mouth and Tiger’s thrusts. Dick had never been stimulated in so many ways before, but it was just like he’d hoped it would be. So intense, yet so smooth, like being fucked by a machine.

“Look at yourself,” Slade said, holding the back of Dick’s head. “Like you were made for this.”

Dick whined high in his throat, letting the three of them move him, use him however they wanted to. Slade came first, pounding into Dick’s throat, one, two, three times before he came, spilling himself into Dick, pulling out to fill his mouth. Dick swallowed greedily, and when Slade pulled out completely to finish on Dick’s face, Dick lapped it up as fast as he could, before letting Slade wipe his semen all over his face.

Tiger snapped his hips, filling Dick as far as he could go. Bruce grazed his teeth on the underside of Dick’s cock, and Dick clenched down on Tiger. Dick panted, one hand going to Bruce’s hair, holding him there as he came. Tiger came into the tight heat that was Dick, thrusting shallowly as Dick milked his cock.

Bruce pulled off Dick, kissing his abdomen softly. Dick laid there panting, spent, sweating, and spread open. Tiger pulled out and stepped off the bed, redoing his pants. Slade was already resuited and across the room, watching Dick hungrily. He and Tiger made tense eye contact, but there was nothing in it. Both of them were too relaxed for a fight.

Bruce stood and leaned over Dick, touching his face gently to bring him back to focus. Dick’s gaze was blown, his eyes wide. Bruce held Dick’s face in one hand, staring into his eyes to give him something to focus on. Slowly, Dick came back to himself, lifting a hand to Bruce’s face.

“Bruce.”

He and Dick looked over at the others, but Slade was already at the door.

“Thanks for the time, kid.”

Dick waved goodbye to him and Slade walked out.

Tiger looked at the two of them, but said nothing, following Slade out a few seconds later.

“Are you sure you want more?” Bruce asked, once they were alone.

Dick sat up and nodded. “From you? Always.”

Bruce undressed and climbed onto the bed beside Dick. Dick pushed him down with surprising strength for someone who’d just been fucked boneless. He crawled down Bruce’s body, peppering him with tiny kisses until he reached Bruce’s cock. He licked up its length from base to head, taking it between his swollen lips. He swirled his tongue around the head of Bruce’s cock, taking it further into his throat with ease.

Bruce laid his hand in Dick’s hair, gently guiding him up and down his cock. Dick moaned around him, humming as he took him all the way down to the root and then back up. Dick was getting hard again, and he reached down to stroke himself. Bruce pulled Dick off of him and Dick looked up at him expectantly.

“Turn over,” Bruce said.

Dick rolled over onto his back and Bruce climbed on top of him, lifting his legs to wrap around his waist. Dick hitched up his hips and Bruce caught them, guiding himself into Dick with ease. Dick was already spread for him, but as soon as Bruce was in him, he clenched down, reveling in the size of Bruce’s cock. Bruce thrust into him gently in long strokes. Dick groaned and flopped back on the pillows, giving himself over to pleasure. Bruce adjusted his angle and thrust deeper into Dick.

Dick bit the back of his hand in an effort to quiet himself, but Bruce pulled his hand away.

“I want to hear you,” he said.

Dick flushed and looked up at him, his eyes only half focused through his pleasure. He moaned loudly and openly. Bruce growled and pounded into him harder. Dick gasped and groaned, letting Bruce set their pace. Bruce reached down and stroked Dick’s cock, making Dick moan louder.

“Bruce!”

Bruce grinned and angled Dick’s hips up, going deeper and harder into him. Dick was already over stimulated and with a few more tugs of his cock, he came, spilling onto his chest and clenching down on Bruce’s cock. Bruce grunted, his thrusts shallowing until he came, emptying himself into Dick.

He pulled out and flopped down beside Dick, pulling him close to hold him tight. Dick snuggled up against Bruce’s chest.

“Was that OK with you?” Dick asked.

“It made me jealous, watching them have you,” Bruce confessed.

“Mmm, but I knew you’d take me too,” Dick said. “They were just the warm up act.”

Bruce snorted and Dick grinned sleepily at him.

“Thank you for letting me,” Dick said. “I appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, Dick. You know that.”

Dick cuddled closer to Bruce. “You’re good to me.”

Bruce kissed Dick’s forehead. “Rest, Dick.”

“OK.” Within moments, Dick was asleep, and Bruce found himself drifting off as well.


End file.
